


Makoto's Valentine's Surprise

by dianexchan



Category: Free!
Genre: Bakery AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Grown Up Characters, Lemon, Maybe A Little Plot, My First Smut, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Valentine's Day, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianexchan/pseuds/dianexchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I'm seriously sorry this is going up so late. I had started writing this on Valentine's, but I finally got it finished. I thought I would go ahead and just post it.</p><p>Makoto surprises his girlfriend after a long day at her Bakery on Valentine's Day. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makoto's Valentine's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was wondering if I should post this since it was so late but I decided what the hell. It's still an alright story. So, this really doesn't have a plot. Just some shameless smut. So if you don't like that kind of thing, I suggest you don't read it.
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing smut so be gentle with the criticisms. Lol.
> 
> And...I'M SO SORRY I'M POSTING THIS SO LATE! SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (⌣_⌣”)

Valentine’s Day was just around the corner. As a cake decorator at my own bakery that I had started 5 years ago I knew how stressful it was. Valentine’s Day was the busiest holiday of the year and it took a couple weeks to prepare for it. I had to make sure I had all the product and had enough help to get through the holiday. Between all the cakes, cupcakes, cheesecakes, tarts, chocolate dipped strawberries and other delectable sweets the couple weeks up until Valentine’s Day were booked. I was exhausted and just couldn’t wait for the mad rush to be over. Because of the influx of customers, I didn’t get to spend as much time with my boyfriend as I would have liked. My boyfriend, Makoto Tachibana, was so understanding. When I voiced my concern that they couldn’t spend Valentine’s Day together like other couples he assured me that he didn’t mind.

“It’s okay, [f/n]-chan. I understand that this time is busy for you. To me, as long as I get to spend time with you, that is all that I want.”

I still felt bad about it. I wanted to have a proper Valentine’s Day with him. I wanted to get him chocolates and cook him dinner and exchange gifts but I could never do it on the day of. It really upset me and I hoped that in the near future that I could hire someone that I could trust enough that I could actually have a Valentine’s Day with Makoto.

The morning of Valentine’s Day and got up really early to be at the bakery at 4am. Makoto was never an early riser and I always left when he was asleep. But, I never left without giving him a goodnight kiss. Today was no exception. As I was about to head out to go to work I bent down and kissed him on the forehead, “Good Morning, Makoto. Happy Valentine’s Day. I love you.”

“I..love you too. Unn…” He mumbled in his sleep and rolled over. I smiled; it always warmed my heart that he would reply that he loved you in his sleep. He never remembered it so I knew it was from the heart. I grabbed my things, wrote him a note telling him when I would be home and headed out into the dark to start the day.

After all the opening duties were done for the morning, I started the baking for the day. I made cheesecakes, chocolate cake, white cake, strawberry cake, sponge cakes, cupcakes, tart shells, and started prepping the chocolate dipped strawberries. At around 7am my first round of help arrived and I started them on dipping strawberries.

* * *

 

My employees and I all worked hard and there was a constant stream of customers coming in and out of the bakery all day long. In the middle of the day I received a surprise guest. “Is [f/n] here?” I hear a familiar voice.

“Rei, Nagisa, Haru, and Rin?”

“Hey [f/n]-chan!!!” Nagisa ran up as I stepped from behind the counter and tackled me with a hug. Luckily I was expecting it or I would have surely fallen.

I could hear Rei chuckling and Haru was just looking on fondly. “So, what are you guys doing here?”

“We just thought we would drop by and see how your Valentine’s Day was going. It seems pretty busy.”

“It’s a little busy, but I expect the rush to come later tonight. I’m about to go on break if you guys would like to get some coffee.”

“Sure.” Haru agrees and we go sit at some of the tables outside the bakery. We talk about random things. How Haru is doing with the Olympics, how Rei is doing as a junior Geneticist, and Nagisa interning at a fashion magazine.

“So,” Nagisa leans in towards me with his elbows on the table. “You have any plans with Makoto for Valentine’s tonight?”

“NAGISA!” Rei seems so embarrassed.

“It’s alright Rei. You know how it is. I have to work. It’s the life of a baker. We’ll probably do something after the holiday. When we’re both well rested.”

“That’s not fair, [f/n]-chan. You should do something.” Nagisa pouts and I look over and for a moment I thought I saw a smirk on Haru’s face but as soon as I saw it, it was gone. Maybe I was just seeing things.

“It’s alright Nagi, it really is. Well, I better head back in. Thanks for coming to visit.” I really did have good friends.

“It’s no problem, [f/n]. Happy Valentine’s Day!” I smiled and waved goodbye to my friends.

The rest of the day went by with minimal problems and all of our customers seemed happy and satisfied. We weren’t left with much after the day was over and I gathered all of my employees for a meeting.

“I want to thank you all for all your hard work today. This day couldn’t have gone as smoothly without all your hard work. Each of you can take home a single serve item of your choice and Happy Valentine’s Day!”

They all thanked you and got their items and left for the day and so I was left alone in my bakery. You went to the kitchen and looked at the Bakery that I had built from the ground up. Not 5 years ago I was begging for customers and now, now I couldn’t keep items in stock. I wiped down a few tables, checked my raw stock and turned off all the appliances. I turned out the lights and locked up the bakery and started heading home.

* * *

 

I finally got to Makoto’s and my apartment at around 9:30pm. I was exhausted and just glad to be home. “Tadaima.” I slipped off my shoes and I was kind of surprised I wasn’t greeted back. I started walking in trying to find a light. Maybe he was already asleep? I sighed, I left when he was sleeping and came back to him sleeping. I really missed my boyfriend. All of a sudden I felt something beneath my foot so I look down. Beneath my feet are red rose petals that seem to lead to my bedroom... What the… I follow the path and somewhere in between chocolate kiss candies were mixed in with the rose petals. I continued following the petals and then I smelled something amazing. It seemed to be my favorite scent of candle. I took a deep breath in and reveled in the smell. I followed the petals to my bedroom and were met with the most amazing sight. The petals followed up to my bed. There were candles lit all along my clothing dresser and there standing at the foot of my bed was my amazing boyfriend. He was in my favorite black v-neck shirt, red flannel shirt and jeans. It was simple but he always looked so sexy in it.

“Okaeri, [f/n]” he came up and whispered in my ear as he embraced me.

“What’s this about Makoto? I thought you would be asleep by now.” He held me from behind and I felt the tip of his nose graze my neck. It sent a shiver down my spine. Luckily he was holding me or I would have surely fallen.

“Mmm…you smell good, [f/n]” No honorific? Then I felt his lips against my neck and I just leaned my head back to give him more access.

“Ah…Mako.”  He felt so good. With his arms around me and his lips at my neck. I missed this, I missed him.

“I ran you a bath.”

“Mmm.”

I heard him chuckle and he led me to the bathroom where he had set up a bubble bath for me. “I thought you might want a bath after this long day. Could I join you?” I just nodded my head as he started to undress me. With each article of clothing he removed he would kiss me once more. On the forehead, then on the cheek, then on the neck, then on the shoulder, and finally he kissed me on my lips. I didn’t want this to stop but eventually it had too. I helped him out of his clothes and then we both got into the bathtub with him behind me.

“Mmm…This is nice.” I sink down lower into his chest; letting my tired muscles relax from a long day.

“It is; we should do this more often. So how was your day?” And that’s what we did, enjoyed our bath and talked about our days. I just enjoyed spending time with the man that I loved with all my heart. All too soon, it was time to get out. He got out first and I watched as he dried himself off. Man, he had an amazing body. I could easily tell that he used to swim competitively. He still had his toned muscles on his legs, arms, and my favorite his back.

“Like what you see?” I blush and look down at the water surrounding me. Crap, he caught me staring. “Come on, let’s get you out before you catch a cold.” I looked up and there he was looking down at me, smiling, with his hand outreached to help me out.

“Thanks, Makoto.” We both dry off and I start heading to the bedroom to go get dressed into my night clothes. I drop my towel in the hamper and start to find my night clothes. I feel some arms wrap around my waist from behind. “EEP! Makoto!”

“Mmm…” he whispered as his nose grazed my neck, “You smell amazing after a bath.” I then felt his lips against my neck and my lips just opened in pleasure. “You know, it’s still Valentine’s Day. I still have yet to give you your gift.” He purred against my skin. I swallowed hard.

“But Makoto…I…” I was losing my composure. He kissed up to my ear and then he started to nibble on my ear.

“Just relax baby. Let me treat you tonight, you’ve earned it. You work so hard for us and I know you feel bad not being able to spend the holidays with me…” He turned me around and laid me down gently on the bed and continued kissing me “But you shouldn’t worry. I know that it’s all temporary and that…” More kisses up to my temple and down my nose “You would do the same for me if I was in your shoes….” And then he stole my mouth. Truly passionate kisses against my lips and I felt his tongue outline my lips and I gasped. God, his kisses were amazing. Such passion and fierceness when he got in the mood. I never got tired of them. He slid he tongue into my mouth and my head was almost spinning. I don’t know how he got so good at kissing. I wasn’t complaining though.

He broke off the kiss and started kissing down my neck to my chest and then to the rise of my breast. I was breathing hard now and I could feel his grin against my skin. “You like it when I do this?” He kissed me on the breast. I just nodded my head. I couldn’t say it out loud. It was too embarrassing.

“I can’t hear you [f/n]. I won’t know what to do if you don’t tell me.”

“Mako!” I covered my face with my hands to hide my blush.

He ignored my protests. “Do you like…” he kissed my cheek. “This?”

“Well yeah, but…”

“What about this?” He kissed me on the neck and let his teeth graze my skin.

“Mm…” Then I looked to the side to hide my blush. I feel his finger guide my face to look back at him.

“I like to see your eyes. They’re beautiful. So you like this??” I felt his teeth against my skin as he nibbled at my neck. Nibbles turned into love bites and I could feel my skin turning purple. But I really could care less. He kissed down to my chest and started kissing my breast. I was breathing hard and I just wanted more.

“Do you like this too?” I felt his mouth cover my breast and his tongue flicked my bud.

“Aah!” Oh my god. This was what I was waiting for. He felt so amazing and he took his hand to make sure my other bud wasn’t missing out. He flicked it with his finger and I was getting aroused just from this. I was squirming in pleasure not knowing what to do with my body.

“You sound amazing [f/n].” He nibbled on my ear again and started whispering in my ear. “I like the way you moan for me. I’m going to have you moaning my name over and over again tonight.” Man, I loved when he talked dirty to me. It turned me on so much and I think he knew it too.  I swallowed hard and he went back to my mouth kissing me while he caressed my body with his big wonderful hands. I loved the way he caressed my body; like my body was the most valuable treasure in the universe. He started kissing my stomach, my sides, my hips, and then he nibbled on my hips. He then nibbled across my waistline and I could be feeling myself getting wetter with every kiss. I was breathing hard and his mouth traveled lower. I could feel his warm breath on my sex. I was like sweet torture. He then nibbled on the part of my inner thigh. I moaned in frustration and I could feel his body vibrate as he chuckled.

“Is this what you want, [f/n]-chan?” Then he swiped his tongue across my clit.

“Aah!” My nerves were on fire. It had been so long. I could feel his voice vibrate against my sex and it made the sensation even better. He was as skilled with his mouth if not better as he was kissing. With each swipe of his tongue I was getting closer to my climax. He then changed his rhythm and then I felt one of his fingers enter me. “AH!” The sensation of his mouth and his fingers was almost too much. I threaded my fingers into his beautiful olive brown hair. “Mako, Mako, Maa…ko…I’m about…to…” I was breathing hard.

“Mmhmm…” I felt him vibrate against me.

I couldn’t hold it in any longer. “Ah ah AAAHHH!!!!” I grabbed the sheets for purchase as my orgasm ripped through me. He let me ride through my orgasm and I felt my whole body tingle. After my orgasm I uncurled my toes and let go of the sheets. I was trying to catch my breath but I had to compliment him. He always made me feel good, never thinking of himself. “Makoto, that was…that was amazing.”

He wiped his mouth down with back of his hand and it was strangely erotic. I bit my lip. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” he then leaned up to my ear and whispered, “But I’m not done with you yet.”

It sent a shudder through me but he couldn’t do all the work so I let my hand wander down and I grabbed his hard member. I knew he had to be hurting. I heard him moan above me and I started to pump his dick. “[f/n],” he was breathing hard above me. I loved that I could do this for him. That I could make him feel good as well. “You feel so good. But…if you don’t stop I’m going to come. It’s been a while and there’s a lot I want to do for you.”

“We could always go again.” I counter. “I want to make you feel good too, my Mako-chan.” I push him down onto his back. I can see him breathing hard and I couldn’t contain it any longer ran my hand down his chest trying to memorize every line. He seems to be letting me do my own magic now. “You know; I love your body too. Your muscles are amazing.” I look up at him and there’s a faint blush on his cheeks. I bend down and start kissing him and eventually our tongues intermingle. I can feel him moan into my mouth and I start playing with his hair. I kiss down his neck; leaving little love bites of my own. I kiss down his chest, down his abs, and then I finally reach his waist. I smirk against his skin.

“Are you sure you want to do this [f/n]?”

I just nod my head and then lick the underside of his dick from base to tip. “Ah!” I hear him moan in pleasure and it just turns me on even more. I swirl my tongue at the head of his penis and lick the slit. I could feel him coming undone beneath me and I hadn’t even started. I then take as much of I could of him into my mouth. He was big but I knew techniques to make it enjoyable for him even though I couldn’t fit him all the way into my mouth. I grabbed the base of his dick and then I started sucking on him. With every lick and suck I would pump my hands in rhythm with it. With every movement I could feel him getting closer and closer to pleasure. After a few minutes I could feel his dick start to twitch and I knew he was getting closer. All of sudden I could feel him push me off of him. “I can’t take it anymore, [f/n]! I need to be inside you!”

He pushed me onto my back and I grabbed a condom from my bedside table. He ripped it open faster than I’ve ever seen him do it before and he started rolling it on. I rested my hand on his wrist and he stopped and looked up at me.

“Let me help you.” I swallowed hard. He let go and I started to roll the condom up his dick while I looked him in the eyes as I did it. His emerald eyes seemed to look deep within my soul and I could tell, even in his sex stupor, that he loved me with every part of his being. I hoped that’s what he saw in my eyes. After I rolled the condom up he pushed me back onto the bed again and before he lined up he spoke softly to me.

“I’m going to have to prepare you a little bit.” I just nodded and I felt his finger ghost my sex. I unconsciously shivered. “You’re so wet, baby.”

“Well, you’re so fucking sexy that I couldn’t help myself.” Oh shit. Did I just say that out loud? Crap. I could feel my face getting really warm.

“Mmm…” I could feel him lean down and he whispered in my ear, “Well this is new. And sexy. I like it when you talk dirty.” I swallowed hard as I felt his finger trace the outline of my entrance. I was breathing hard now.

“Please Makoto…”

“What??”

“Quit teasing me. The anticipation is killing me.”

“Oh…you mean this??” And he barely puts his finger inside me.

I whimper, “Please Mako-chan.”

“[f/n], you got to tell me what you want. I’ll do anything that you want.”

I finally just give up. I was going to be embarrassed but this is unbearable. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down towards me. I put my lips close to his right ear and whisper, “I want you to fuck me with your fingers. And hurry up before I dry out.”

“Fuck [f/n].” he groans. I feel his finger go all the way in and I moan in pleasure. He slowly stretches me out and then he adds a second finger and I’m breathing hard. All of a sudden I feel a jolt of pleasure.

“Aah!” I look up and see him smirk.

“Seems that I found it.” He begins to rub the spot and I nearly come undone on the spot.

“Fuck Makoto! Fuck me! Please!!!!” I’m delirious now and I don’t care what comes out of my mouth. I bring him closer to me and capture his lips into a kiss. “I need to feel your cock inside me.”

“Ugghh… Are you sure you’re ready?” Always concerned for me. I just nod my head, “Alright.” He lines himself up and it always catches me off guard at his size but like always he always makes sure I’m comfortable. “Just let me know if it hurts and I’ll stop.”

“Hai hai. Just come on!” I pat him on the shoulder. I hear him chuckle and agree with me. He slowly enters me and when I feel him all the way inside me I sigh in relief. It was a weird feeling being filled up like that. It felt weirdly satisfying. Slowly he started to move; being careful not to hurt me. “It’s okay, you can move. I’m fine.”

He just nods and starts moving faster. He feels absolutely amazing and my breath starts to speed up. I grabbed his neck and weaved my fingers through his hair. I meet my lips with his and start kissing him. They’re very loud kisses but I didn’t mind; it actually spurred me forward. “I love you Makoto.”

“I love you too, [f/n].” We’re both breathing hard and then I felt an amazing sensation in my gut. I could feel a swirling feeling in my stomach and I could feel my climax approaching.

“Right there, Makoto. Don’t stop. I’m about to…” I moan out.

“Mhmm… I’m about to, too.”

“Together.” And I feel him speed up; any kind of rhythm out the window. I’m a moaning mess; crying out his name every once in a while. I embrace him and I feel him slamming into me and I scream out his name as I climax. “Makoto!!!” Not too long after I can feel him come and he slowly exits me. He lays his head down onto my chest and we both try to catch our breath. I start to comb through his hair with my fingers and then caress his check with my fingers.

He got up to clean himself off and then he came back and laid in the bed with me. I laid my head in the crook of his shoulder. “You know; I want you to know something. I love you, Makoto. I love you with all my heart. I know I’ve been really busy lately but you are the most important person in my life.” I could hear the emotion thick in my voice. I tried to hide it but it was too late.

He looked down at me and just smiled the smile that I loved. I took his hand and pushed some of my hair out of my face and caressed my cheek. “I, I love you too, [f/n]. You’re my whole world. I know you have been busy but I understand. That is part of your dream. When we started dating all those years ago, you stole my heart and I wouldn’t have it any other way. You make me the happiest man alive every day. I love you, [f/n].” And then he kissed me slowly on the lips. I smiled and closed my eyes. I was comforted as he embraced me and I smiled. I was so happy with him and we were really good for each other.

Before I fell asleep I whispered, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Mako-chan. I love you.”

I heard him giggle, “Happy Valentine’s Day, [f/n]. I love you too.” And then we fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
